


Liebe in frostigen Gefilden

by eurydike



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Menschen lieben auf sehr unterschiedliche Weise und werden auch so wieder geliebt. In der Brutstätte, die der Kalte Krieg ist, befinden sich nur einige von ihnen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebe in frostigen Gefilden

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love in a Cold Climate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/301212) by [valderys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valderys/pseuds/valderys). 



Peter Guillam weiß, es ist falsch und dumm. Er weiß, es wird eines Tages schlimme Konsequenzen haben, aber sein Leben steht sowieso schon seit langem auf Messers Schneide – was spielt es da noch für eine Rolle? Schließlich arbeitet Peter im Circus, wo Geheimnisse und Lügen an der Tagesordnung sind und alles, besonders die Liebe, gegen einen verwendet werden kann. Natürlich könnte er versuchen, so gefühllos zu sein wie Smiley, zumindest auf den ersten Blick. Er bewundert ihn, weil er eine vollkommen unglückliche Ehe führt und niemand es ihm ansieht. Oder er könnte wie Bill Haydon versuchen, anderen so viele Gefallen zu tun, dass niemand ihn je würde in die Enge treiben wollen. Bill ist jemand, den Peter zwar etwas weniger bewundert, dafür aber umso lieber mag. Mit der Ausnahme, dass er sich, falls er sexuell ebenso freizügig leben würde, in Anbetracht seiner persönlichen Vorlieben eher Erpressung einhandeln als Pluspunkte gewinnen würde. Oder er könnte es mit dem Mittelweg versuchen, der zu seinem Temperament passt, die Hürden des Lebens so gut es geht umschiffen und dabei seinen Genüssen frönen.

Denn das ist es, was Richard ist – ein Genuss; ein köstlicher, zerknitterter, glatzköpfiger, behaglicher Genuss. Einer, den er niemals verlieren will und doch eines Tages müssen wird. Dieses Wissen peppt ihre Partnerschaft auf, verleiht ihr einen bittersüßen Schauder, ohne den die Begeisterung in ihrer Beziehung längst auf den Nullpunkt abgekühlt wäre. Und auch das mag Peter – die Ironie daran, dass der einzige Grund, warum es zwischen ihm und Richard so gut läuft, in Peters Angst liegt, das alles eines Tages aufgeben zu müssen. Das macht ihn zwar nicht zu einem besseren Menschen – aber eines Tages vielleicht zu einem besseren Spion. Letzten Endes finden alle ihren Weg. Und Peter hat vor, bis ganz nach oben aufzusteigen.

________________________________________

Ricki Tarr ist kein guter Mensch. Das weiß er. Sie wissen es. Zur Hölle, der verdammte KGB weiß es. Aber es hat ihm schon aus ein paar schwierigen Situationen rausgeholfen. Er steckt Prügel ein, spuckt das Blut aus und macht wie gehabt weiter. Ricki denkt praktisch. Aber Liebe ist nichts Praktisches, also ist Ricki sich nicht sicher, ob er sie überhaupt kennt, ob er jemals _verliebt_ war, wie man so schön sagt. Lust, ja, sicher, die ist ihm bekannt – sie ist eine alte Bekannte, welche ihm bei seiner Arbeit sehr zugute kommt. Er hat die Gerüchte gehört, er weiß, was sie über ihn erzählen – Ricki kann gut mit Frauen umgehen, er kennt und versteht sie. Er weiß, was sie bewegt, gut genug, um sie ins Bett zu bekommen und sie so weit zu bringen, dass sie seinem hübschen Gesicht Vertrauen schenken und sich ihm auf alle möglichen Arten offenbaren. Aber Liebe?

Ricky glaubt nicht, dass er Irina liebt. Zunächst einmal hatten sie gar nicht genug Zeit zusammen verbracht. Liebe wächst mit der Zeit, so viel weiß er. Wenn sie das nicht tut, wenn sie versandet und vergeht, wenn sie lustlos, fade und langweilig wird, ist es keine Liebe, oder? So denkt Ricki. Und auf der Flucht hat er viel Zeit nachzudenken. Während er in einem schrecklichen Obdachlosenheim in Krakau zusieht, wie die feuchte Stelle an der Decke immer weiter wächst, denkt er viel darüber nach. Was er bei Irina empfand, war elektrisch, lebhaft und angereichert mit dem Geben und Nehmen gegenseitiger Bedürfnisse. Sie war großartig im Bett, die Beste, die er je hatte, was etwas heißen sollte, aber das ist es, was eine gewisse Verzweiflung mit einem anrichtet, sie kann alles in ein besseres Licht rücken, und auch Irina hatte ihre Rache zu befriedigen. Der Grobian Boris, der ihm wie ein Schatten folgt, stört Ricki nicht – er macht die Leidenschaft nur noch größer und Ricki ist nicht der eifersüchtige Typ. Aber es ist nicht Liebe, oder?

Er kommt auf die Füße, überprüft umgehend seine Jackentasche und spürt den stumpfen Griff des Messers an seinen Fingern. Nein, was Irina und er gemeinsam haben ist _Schuld_. Durch ihn und seinen blöden Ehrgeiz wurde sie geschnappt, und jetzt will er Wiedergutmachung leisten. Das ist alles. Er weiß, was Liebe ist – zusammen ein Teeservice aussuchen, Kinder haben, den Mietvertrag für die erste gemeinsame Wohnung bekommen, richtig? Vor alldem ist er davon gerannt, aber er erkennt es, wenn er es sieht. Natürlich ist es nicht das, was er mit Irina will? Er will Irina zurück haben, weil... Schuld der Wurm im Apfel ist, das ist alles. Und er will einfach nur ihr dummes Gesicht sehen.

________________________________________

George Smiley liebt seine Frau. Eine schlichte Aussage, an der weit mehr dran ist, als man erst meint. Aber George denkt, dass das sehr wohl seine Lebensgeschichte sein könnte. Seine Arbeit und seine persönlichen Angelegenheiten, die mit der Gelassenheit eines Eisbergs nebeneinander her segeln und unter deren Oberfläche genau so viel verborgen liegt. Er hat immer gemeint, Ann würde ihm das übel nehmen, aber er hat im Bezug auf Ann schon immer viel angenommen und nie gewusst, wann er richtig und wann falsch liegt.

Ann hat ihm während ihrer Ehe bestimmt viele andere Dinge übel genommen, denn das hat sie ihm gesagt, manchmal hat sie ihn sogar angeschrien, obwohl George feurige Auseinandersetzungen gar nicht mag, also ist Ann vermutlich nicht so oft laut geworden, wie sie es gerne getan hätte. Er ist eher der Typ, der wegläuft, einen Spaziergang auf der Heide macht, sich die Enten im Teich anschaut und im Hampstead Pool schwimmen geht. Und wenn er zurückkommt, hat Ann sich beruhigt und sie können ihren gemeinsamen Weg stattlich fortsetzen, zwei Eisberge, die sich nicht berühren und ihre Verbitterung unter die Oberfläche kehren, aber ohne schmerzliche Worte, die in den Höhlen ihrer Erinnerung schwelen. George fand es schon immer besser so.

Es ist möglich, dass dieser Eisberg-Vergleich, wenn auch sehr treffend, doch nicht so taktvoll ist. Es kann sein, dass Takt nicht das gewesen ist, was Ann von ihm gebraucht hat. Aber George hat nie gewusst, was sie von ihm braucht. Wenn er es wüsste, würde er es ihr geben, oder es zumindest versuchen, so gut wie möglich. Kinder zum Beispiel. Es hat versucht, ihr Kinder zu schenken. Möglicherweise das, worin er am meisten versagt hat. Aber später, viel später, hat Ann kein Interesse an einer Adoption gezeigt, nicht einmal als letzten Ausweg, also ist es dabei geblieben.

Er nimmt an, dass Bill Haydon das ist, was sie will, zumindest fürs Erste. Vielleicht ist er aufregend – mit Sicherheit aufregender als George Smiley es je war. Aber George will nur, dass Ann glücklich oder zumindest zufrieden genug ist, um bei ihm zu bleiben. Und wenn er sich bei der feigen Angst ertappt, dass sie das ohne Bill nicht tun würde, dann sei es halt so – wenigstens ist er im Bezug darauf ehrlich, wenn er es schon sonst nicht ist. Denn George Smiley liebt seine Frau und vertraut Bill Haydon – Bill würde nie mit Ann durchbrennen oder ihr ewige Zuneigung schwören oder sonstigen Unsinn. Er besucht zum Beispiel immer noch eine Ex in Muswell Hill und hat einen jungen Typen, den er in einer Wohnung in Walthamstow wohnen lässt.

Das heißt nicht, dass George diese Affäre nicht schmerzt, natürlich nicht, und das Mitleid, das sie ihm deswegen bei der Arbeit entgegen bringen, tut manchmal weh – aber das ist nichts im Vergleich zur anderen Alternative, und darüber hinaus hat George immer versucht, realistisch zu bleiben.

________________________________________

Jim Prideaux hat viel zu viel Spaß. Sie befinden sich im Krieg, Herrgott nochmal, er sollte keinen _Spaß_ haben, aber er muss sich ja immer noch selbst zu helfen wissen. Schließlich kämpfen sie für eine Sache, eine großmütige Berufung, das alles, zudem gewinnen sie auch noch! Wer wäre da nicht aus dem Häuschen?

Und dann ist da Bill Hayon. Jim würde lügen, wenn er Bill nicht auch auf die Liste der Gründe für seine Freude setzte. Der berüchtigte Bill, der immer raucht und immer eine gute Flasche Whisky in seiner Koje hat, der schlaue, witzige, brillante Bill. Wie wäre Jims Leben bloß, wenn er ihn nie kennengelernt hätte? Deutlich langweiliger, das wäre es. Wer sonst konnte die anderen Neulinge dazu bringen, mitten in der Nissenhütte Kricket zur spielen und auf ihre Vorgesetzten zu scheißen? Nur Bill kommt mit so etwas durch. Und Bill, aus welchem verrückten, unbesonnenen Grund auch immer, hatte sich Jim ausgesucht. Als Freund, zweifellos, aber auch als...

Wer sonst könnte Jims Herz so hoch schlagen lassen oder dafür sorgen, dass dessen Hände schon bei seinem Anblick ganz schweißig wurden und eine einzige Umarmung dazu führte, dass er hart wurde wie ein Stein? Ausgebeulten Armeehosen sei Dank.

Und auch leeren Ausbildungshütten bei Nacht sei Dank. Und geflüsterten Flüchen und Fingern in seinen Haaren und um seinen Schwanz. Und dem Klang von Bills Keuchen in Jims Ohr und seinem Stolz darauf, derjenige zu sein, der in Bills Stimme diese Verzweiflung auslöst. Er, Jim Prideaux, und niemand anderes.

Natürlich ist es illegal. Sehr sogar. Zur Aussicht stehen Zuchthaus, Einzelhaft und dass man von Schwulenfeindlichen zu Brei geschlagen wird. Alle diese Möglichkeiten sind Jim durch den Kopf gegangen, aber sie konnten Bills schönem Lächeln nicht das Wasser reichen.

Bill wird einen raketenhaften Aufstieg erleben, das weiß Jim einfach. Sie werden den Krieg gewinnen und dem Land Sicherheit bringen, aber hinter der Bühne, ganz ohne Aufregung und Durcheinander. Und während Bill mit seiner Brillanz die Welt für sich einnimmt, wird Jim seinerseits aus dem Schatten auf ihn aufpassen, damit er so glänzen kann wie er es sollte. Nur schon beim Gedanke an die Zukunft läuft ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen und in seiner Brust wird es warm vor lauter Liebe – sie werden eine grandiose Zeit haben! Jim und Bill zusammen, für immer.

Wer würde sich darauf nicht freuen?


End file.
